KüblerRoss Can Stick My Fist
by magsofthemuses
Summary: Post-Beast Machines. Cheetor adjusts to peacetime.


**UNOFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT** (locked)

Tower of Law

Balcony 12b

Session #A2-00-64

REQUEST: PASSCODE

ACCEPTED - File playback commencing

18:03:02 _[Cheetor exits door 12-7b to Balcony]_

18:11:48 _[Cheetor is joined by Panna]_

PANNA: Funny, you never struck me as the type to take a moment alone.

CHEETOR: _[nervous chuckle]_ I guess all those years with Optimus rubbed off on me more than I thought. How are you?

PANNA: You're looking at the new aid to Elder Aquaburst.

CHEETOR: Congradulations!

PANNA: Thank you.

18:13:23 _[silence until]_ 18:16:38

PANNA: Well?

CHEETOR: Well what?

PANNA: What are you doing out here? Counting windows?

CHEETOR: It was getting a bit much in there and I'm not much for small talk with the Elders... Or anyone really.

PANNA: You not talking? Sounds like something is bothering you-

CHEETOR: -No, I'm fine-

PANNA: -It can't possibly be that tomorrow marks a year since Megatron's defeat.

18:18:21 _[silence until]_ 18:19:03

PANNA: A year ago tomorrow... Do you feel any different?

CHEETOR: No.

PANNA: No?

CHEETOR: No.

PANNA: I'm getting the feeling there's more to that 'no' than you're letting on.

CHEETOR: 'No' meaning maybe I thought I would.

PANNA: And here you are a year later feeling the same way you did during the war.

CHEETOR: Panna, I was just barely more than a kid when we crashed on Earth. A kid on his first exploration mission with a crew of scientists. We weren't warriors, I had never seen real violence before and I didn't ever really expect to. We spent three years on that planet battling it out with Megatron and his Preds, I lost a lot of good friends and when we finally made it back to Cybertron I thought we were all finally free and that things could go back to the way they were suppose to be.

PANNA: You can't go home again, Cheetor.

CHEETOR: Yeah, we sure got that message loud and clear. It's just... _[sighs]_

PANNA: What?

CHEETOR: It's just not fair! _[Cheetor slaps his hand on the balcony railing]_ Five years of my life, my entire chance to grow up stolen from me! All that fear, pain and loneliness we all went through on Earth because of Megatron and the rest of the Predacons... It's not fair.

PANNA: No it-

CHEETOR: And where do you get off talking to me about this?

PANNA: Cheetor, I-

CHEETOR: You weren't there, you were having a normal life back here on Cybertron!

PANNA: Oh yeah, it was a real fun time when Megatron came back and stole the sparks of everyone on the planet!

_[Cheetor begins pacing]_

CHEETOR: By the Matrix why does everyone have to treat it like it was some glorious victory? People died, my friends died and you... You've never even seen battle!

PANNA: No I haven't! Does that mean I'm any less capable of feeling bad about it than you?

CHEETOR: It means you're never going to really understand.

PANNA: No, no it doesn't. I'm thankful everyday for that.

18:21:48 _[silence until]_ 18:23:37

CHEETOR: I'm sorry Panna, you didn't deserve that. It's not your fault.

PANNA: It's alright, nothing that happened to you out there was your fault either. You know this but maybe you need a reminder. You were just a kid would ended up in an awful situation, the war was Megatron and his follower's faults, not yours.

_[Panna places her hand on Cheetor's shoulder]_

PANNA: No one else will every understand what you went through but you do have friends that do. Look at how their doing.

CHEETOR: I know, I know... Blackarachnia and Silverbolt just announced they were going to have a kid which is just incredible to me because really, Blackarachnia as a mother?

PANNA: _[chuckle]_ I can see it.

CHEETOR: That can't be a pleasant image.

_[Panna laughs]_

PANNA: You have to let time heal your wounds, Cheetor.

CHEETOR: But what if I can't? That's what really frightens me, a year later and I still lie awake at night and think about Optimus. I still think about all the mistakes I made and what I could have done differently and around me everyone is... Moving on. The more everyone else gets better the worse I feel and then I just... Get left behind even more.

PANNA: Considering the way Rattrap talks about your past that's remarkably astute for a young cat like you.

CHEETOR: Rattrap has a tendency to exaggerate-

PANNA: -He told me about one little incident involving getting yourself all tangled up in a web and nearly pulled apart all because you impatiently rushed off by yourself.

CHEETOR: Okay, he exaggerates most things.

PANNA: I guess you're wondering what the point is now.

CHEETOR: And?

PANNA: And what?

CHEETOR: What is the point?

PANNA: I don't know, I'll let you know when I find out.

CHEETOR: _[sighs]_

18:26:27 _[silence until]_ 18:30:21

PANNA: Are you going to be alright?

CHEETOR: I don't know, I thought you came out here to tell me that.

PANNA: Right, sorry. I'll leave you alone.

_[Door 12-7b opens]_

CHEETOR: Wait...

_[brief pause]_

CHEETOR: I'll come with you.

END TRANSCRIPT OF SESSION #A2-00-64

_**Session Complete - Continue? Y/N**_

**END**


End file.
